Kissing Booth Reject
by earthbender068
Summary: one-shot. sakura gets stuck manning the dunking booth, while ino and sasuke are at the kissing booth...can a certain inuzuka find a way to pull her into his heart. k cause kiba has a potty mouth.


hi everyone in fanfic land. tis i the little earthbender with a quick oneshot. it's fall and my son's school just had their octoberfest, so i whipped up this little idea. i also have a halloween one shot coming out this week.

have no fear those of you waiting for home again update. my latest work was sooooo long i have to have it in two chapters. i've got one part in but the second one is still being typed. i want to get them both in my documents then post them about two or three days apart. but have no fear, soccer is over and i'll have more time this week! so patience. please. thanks...you guys are awesome...

also i've been thinking of doing a kohakuxrin story for inuyasha...what do you guys think?

and i don't own naruto. or there'd be a lot of yaoi in it. and sasuke would be dead. real dead.

oh and rabidbunny, have you read the latest manga chapter...all i can say is i nearly cried...and how much i owe those Akamichi men.

* * *

**KISSING BOOTH REJECT.**

"Okay everyone, settle down." Kurenai called the students to order. "We have several things to discuss today, so let's get started. Sasuke kun if you'll begin the meeting."

"Yes, Kurenai sensei. I call this meeting of the student body council to order," the raven haired boy said as he pounded the gavel on the pad. "Secretary Yamanaka, please take roll."

"Hai, President Uchiha." Ino beamed at the boy beside her. The blond tossed her hair over her shoulder and began reading the names of various council members and class representatives. Under the table, her foot delicately traced the leg of the senior beside her.

The student body council took their seats at the different tables in the library. Sakura was tense as always at these things since her break up with Sasuke over the summer. That relationship had lasted a full five months before he realized Sakura was serious about not going all the way. One day later she found her jaw dropping as he had the nerve to parade around the mall with her former best friend Ino.

Sure Sakura knew that Ino would do anything for the Uchiha, but it still hurt. Sasuke was her first boyfriend, but her mom was a gynecologist, and all those speeches about teen pregnancy and diseases actually got through to Sakura. Plus she never felt safe with Sasuke. Not that he was a mad rapist or anything, but that he felt entitled to her body, just because he was so damn handsome. The worst part was that she didn't have her best friend anymore. No one's shoulder to cry on, and Ino was intent on rubbing it in Sakura's face whenever she had the chance.

Sakura found herself once again the best gossip of the school community. Her first go round on the gossip wheel was when she landed Sasuke. Everyone was shocked that she Haruno Sakura, the girl with the outlandish pink hair, flat chest, and large forehead could even attract the school's hottest boy.

This is how she ended up in her current predicament. Sasuke was the student council president, Ino the secretary, and Sakura sat with the other class representatives. She and Hyuuga Neji were representatives for their class. He was looking ahead at the council heads. Sakura sighed and began taking notes, as Sasuke began the core of the meeting.

"And lastly, the elementary school has requested help from us for the Autumn Festival. They need volunteers to run the booths." Sasuke stated. "The executive committee along with Kurenai sensei decided it would be a good idea and have assigned each of you a booth to work. Ino, if you'll please read off the names."

Most of the representatives rolled their eyes at the thought of serving a night with a bunch of kids.

A large sigh was heard from the group. Kiba let out a soft barley above a whisper, 'fuck.' Shino kicked him under the table. Kurenai did not like the reaction from the students and stood.

"Listen, this is an opportunity for you to give something back to a community. You will each do this with a smile on your face," the advisor began. "You are leaders of this school, and should set a better example for the other students here. Do I make myself clear."

Kurenai sensei was one of the toughest teachers at the school, and none of the students wanted to cross her. There was a straighting of chairs as students began to sit up and pay attention to their sensei, nodding their head in agreement.

Ino stood and gave a large smile as she started to read the names of the assignments, "First Hyuuga Hinata, the ring toss."

Hinata wrote down her assignment.

"Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, the prize table."

The word troublesome was heard throughout the library, yet Neji remained stoic as always. Sakura chuckled at the idea of the poor kids who had to cash in their tickets to the two least enthusiastic males she knew.

"Rock Lee, the basketball shoot out."

The school's basketball star, jumped from his seat shouting about the greatness of youth.

"Sai, you will do face painting, but remember to do what the kids want, and nothing too complicated."

Sai looked at the blond and shook his head as if the task was impossible.

"TenTen you've got the, the Hole in One."

TenTen smiled at her new best friend, as if there were a secret joke between the pair.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Akamichi Chouji the Haunted Hallway."

Three of the four boys high fived and delighted at scaring children. Shino pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he was going to survive the evening.

"They are children, remember! We aren't trying to scar them for life." Kurenai spoke up, considering her son was a second grader at the lower school. "The seventh and eighth graders are setting up the hallway, you just have to be a zombies or something."

Three chests deflated at the teacher's words. Shino on the other hand knew his friends well enough that they would find a way around her warning.

"Haruno Sakura taking tickets at the teachers' dunking booth. Make sure you wear something you don't mind getting wet," the secretary smirked as she read this. Tenten giggled, and Hinata gave her a a look of pity. Sakura knew it was the worst booth. Even if she were just taking tickets, she would get wet, and her hair would be horrible. Great, just great. The abuse continues.

"So I guess that's it guys." Ino finished. She sat down in her seat, smiling to Sasuke.

"Wait Ino, you've given us all our 'assignments.' What the hell are you and Uchiha going to do?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"Well, Shikamaru kun, if you must know Sasuke and I will be at the kissing booth." Ino smiled broadly. "On the cheek of course, for the kids. It's not like I want anyone else kissing my Sasuke kun, and I know he feels the same way."

Sasuke returned her smile with a smirk of his own. His hand caressed her arm.

Sakura nearly choked on those words, and looking at Sasuke be so blatant with his affection for the Yamanaka princess. All eyes turned to Sakura as she coughed. Neji moved to pat her on the back.

"Sakura chan, are you ok?" Neji asked.

Kiba looked from Sakura to Sasuke, who was whispering in Ino's ear. Kiba's fist soft, but firmly pounded the table. He looked at Shino, "What a fuckin' douche bag."

Shino's eyes moved from Sakura and Neji to Sasuke and Ino. His eyebrow arched over his glasses. Kiba was right. Not often, but in this case he was.

The meeting was adjourned, and Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji left together.

"How can he do that to her?" Kiba continued. Shino sighed. It appeared Kiba's rant was going to continue the rest of the afternoon.

"I know," Chouji added. "Naruto said something to him about it, and all Sasuke told him was to mind his own fuckin business."

The guys for the most part were friends with Sasuke. Naruto being the closest. They all agreed he was being a complete asshole on how he treated Sakura. Kiba more than the others. The small crush he had on her had grown after seeing how well she'd handled the break up over the summer. Shino was the only one who was aware of this.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Naruto called running behind them. "We need to talk about the Haunted Hallway!"

The conversation shifted to talk of the best way to scare children.

The Autumn Festival was starting in two hours. The students sat around waiting for the last instructions from the PTA head. The gym at the lower school had been decorated with streamers and balloons. There were pumpkins and bales of hay with harvest corn placed throughout the gym. The smell of popcorn and hot dogs filled the air. Spooky music played over the loud speakers. The different booths were set up with the games and concessions.

Sakura was sitting crossed legged on the floor. She sported a pair of shorts and a bathing suit under the Konoha High t-shirt despite the cool evening air. In bag beside her was a towel and change of clothes. Hinata sat beside her. The two were reminiscing about their years at the elementary school.

The others were also sitting around talking. Ino was busy whispering in Sasuke's ear, and Sakura could see her run her tongue around his ear. Sakura's fists clenched automatically. Ino smirked watching this reaction.

The blond took some pride in making Sakura squirm. After all, _she_ liked Sasuke before Sakura ever did. Then Sakura came bursting in one day shouting about how hot Sasuke was. How could Ino say no when Sakura begged her to help her land the boy. Ino was just that good of a friend. She told Sakura everything she needed to do to get and keep Sasuke. It wasn't her fault that Sakura was too prudish to put out. Everyone knew that a guy like Sasuke expected certain things. So, in reality it was Sakura's own fault that Sasuke was now Ino's boyfriend. Why didn't Sakura see that, Ino thought.

It did infuriate Ino that everyone tried to make _her_ out to be the bad guy. Poor little Sakura. Please, Sakura's only innocence laid in between her legs. Everyone thought she was some good little girl. They didn't hear how Sakura yelled at Ino after Sasuke asked her out. Sakura ended their friendship, not Ino. Ino was more than willing to continue to be friends. The blond even offered to help set Sakura up with Lee, someone more her speed. But _no_ Sakura pushed her to the side. Whatever. Now she had no one, and Ino wasn't going to take the blame for that either. She had been the best friend possible for Sakura. Sakura was the one that was too stupid to see it.

There was a set of oh's and awh's as Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto came into the gym. Kiba's older sister had helped with their make up and done a wonderful job. Shino was dressed as a vampire, complete with a cloak and blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Kiba was a werewolf, and Chouji was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Naruto looked liked a demon fox and had a crazed look in his eyes.

"Hana niichan did a great job didn't she?" Kiba asked sitting on the other side of Hinata.

Hinata inched a little more toward Sakura, "Yes Kiba kun. A little too realistic I'd say."

The PTA president stood in front of the group. "Thank you so much Ino chan and Sasuke kun for doing this. I say this on behalf of all the parents. The children are looking forward to this evening."

"Why thank you, Shizune san." Sasuke answered on for the students.

"You have about thirty minutes before we begin, so please enjoy a few refreshments," she offered. Another parent came needing her attention and excused herself.

Sakura wandered over to the popcorn and cotton candy booth. Ino, TenTen, and Hinata followed closely. No one was working the booth at the time, so Sakura stepped behind to grab a bag of popcorn.

"I mean honestly, TenTen I had to promise Sasuke kun, I wouldn't let any of these boys fall in love with me." Ino said rather loudly. "He has my heart after all. Plus working the kissing booth is so much easier, just take the dollar and a kiss on the cheek. And we get to wear cute costumes."

Hinata looked down a the circus ringmaster outfit and top hat, and Tenten's knicker pants and golfer gear. Ino on the other hand was dressed in a fifties style poodle skirt and tight sweater. She was a bookend match to Sasuke's black leather jacket and jeans. The 'perfect couple,' Sakura thought trying to hold back a gag.

"At least you aren't getting soaked at the dunking booth." Ino pointed out. "Think about it, it's cold enough as it is and to look like a wet dog."

Sakura's back went stiff. Just ignore them, she told herself. She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bag and stuffed it in her mouth.

"You're right Ino." TenTen joined in. "But maybe you should have a little sympathy and let Sakura work the kissing booth too."

"As if! TenTen I think that golf hat is a little too tight for your head." Ino paled. "We want people to come the booth not be drawn away. Sasuke kun told me how bad she kisses, even if it is on the cheek it would probably be a disaster. I still remember how she practiced on my pillow. It's still in shock."

The two other girls burst into laughter, at Ino's inmitation of her mentaly scarred pillow.

"Oh hi Sakura. I didn't see you there behind the popcorn machine." Ino played innocently. "Are you serving popcorn also? I'll take some that's unbuttered. Sasuke kun likes his girl with a small waist." Ino spoke. "I could never be as bold as you are and just let my body go."

"Hey Ino, hurry up and get your damn popcorn, we've gotta get to our station." Kiba barked from behind them. The werewolf was barely able to contain the anger he felt toward the blond.

"I'm sorry Kiba kun. I guess I should just pass on the popcorn. I have a reason to watch my figure," she answered sweetly. "Come on girls let's see if there's any lemonade."

Sakura huffed and took off from behind the popcorn machine to her station.

"Did you see that?" Kiba asked Shino. "Unfucking believable."

"Well, what are you going to do about it other than complain?" Shino asked. He picked up two bags of popcorn from the table handing one to Kiba.

"I don't know," he answered, taking the popcorn from his friend.

About three hours later the festival was over, and Sakura was wet and shivering. Someone, although she was sure who, had misplaced her bag with her change of clothes and towel. How convienent she thought, as Ino faked concern and an attempt to help her look for it.

"Oi Sakura wait up!" Naruto shouted. Sakura had just reached the door of gym. "Where are you going?"

"Home, Naruto," she began. "If you haven't noticed I'm wet, and it's cold."

"Oh yeah," he answered a little embarrassed. "We're just all going to get something to eat, and I thought you'd like to go."

"Will Sasuke and Ino be there?"

"I pretty sure." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I guess that would be a no then."

"Yup, pretty much." Sakura pushed the door and was met with a blast of cold air.

She shivered as she made her way down the stairs in front of the building. Kiba caught her leaving the building.

"Shino man, I'm gone." Kiba took off after the pink haired girl. He got to the top of the stairs outside before calling her name.

"Sakura, wait." Kiba shouted.

She turned aggravated at whoever called her. Her body relaxed just a little at seeing Kiba.

"What are you doing walking home alone?" Kiba asked. He fell in step with her. "You know it's dangerous, you're suppose to be smarter than that."

"I suppose so," she said. She braced against the light night wind. "What are you doing with me, everyone's headed out to eat?"

"Nah, your safety takes priority," he was thankful for the lack of light in the evening. A blush creeping over his face.

"My hero, the werewolf." Sakura teased.

"Exactly." Kiba chuckled. The two began to walk for a few steps in silence.

Sakura took the moment to look at Kiba. From the side glance she gave him, Sakura wondered why Kiba wasn't dating anyone. He had dated several different girls throughout their high school years. She could see why too. Kiba was handsome. That boyish smile that convince you that he was so innocent. The boldness that never let him back down from a fight. Loyalty to his friends. It was curious that he never found _that_ girl that was special enough to keep a hold of him.

He had taken off his costume and wearing a Konoha High Football t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, with his letterman's jacket over it. The brown eyes that were so intense were covered just a little by his brown locks. Kiba was a decently smart, a jock, and really cute. What the hell was wrong with girls that couldn't see this? Some where in her mind, a voice shouted to her, aren't you one of those idiot girls, look at him!

"Where are your clothes?" Kiba asked. He fisted his hands into his pockets.

"My bag disappeared mysteriously." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Care to take three guesses who?"

"No, I don't take sucker bets." Kiba stopped for a moment and looked around at their surroundings. "Come on."

He pulled her by the arm into a restaurant.

"Kiba, what are you doing? I'm wet!" Sakura protested. Her words fell on deaf ears, as he continued to guide her through to the restroom.

He stopped outside the girls' restroom and released her hand. He opened his book bag.

"Here go change," he took out a shirt and pair of sweatpants. "Sorry I don't have any undies, but at least these are dry."

"It's ok. Thanks." Sakura took the offering. She wasn't sure why she was blushing, but backed into the restroom.

"Wait take my book bag, so you can put your wet clothes in," he handed her.

When she emerged, she scanned the restaurant for Kiba. He was seated at a booth, talking to the waitress. There was a smile on his face that was relaxed. Sakura stopped for a moment to watch him. There was a flutter in her stomach seeing him laugh. Wait. Flutter. WTF?! She thought. Not again. She was not going to fall for Kiba. The pink locks on top of her head shook violently as she tried to push what kissing Kiba would be like out of her mind.

The sense of being watched kicked in, and he noticed Sakura standing there. The friendly wave gestured her over to the booth.

"Oh, so here's your girlfriend," the blond waitress smiled. "I'll bring out your drinks."

Sakura sat on the other side of the booth. "Kiba, what are you doing? I don't have any money with me."

"I'm hungry, aren't you? Scaring kids is a lot of work." Kiba looked at her. "Plus, I've got money."

Her stomach did let out a rather large, embarrassing growl as her nose took in the scent of burgers being grilled.

"Fine, but I'm paying you back." Sakura mumbled. Her eyes didn't lift off the table.

Kiba laughed at this. "If you insist."

He couldn't understand why with this girl, he was nervous. This wasn't the first girl he ever liked, just the first one to make him sweat and nervous, and sometimes stumble over his words. But geez was she beautiful.

"I'm just glad I didn't have my wallet in my other bag." Sakura looked over the menu.

"Why do you let them give you so much shit?" Kiba asked. He had already made up his mind while Sakura was changing.

"I don't know." Sakura closed the menu and returned it to the rack. "It's just easier than stooping to Ino's level."

"You're a lot like Shino. A lot better than me." Kiba looked at her. "I would have probably beaten the crap outta Ino if I were in your shoes."

"Trust me I felt like that at first. It really hurt too, my heart was broken or at least I thought it was. I mean Sasuke was my first boyfriend. I thought I loved him. I guess I didn't cause I never felt secure with him." Sakura picked up the fork from the table. She made it dance. "I called Ino and basically told her what she could do with Sasuke and our so called friendship."

"I would have loved to hear that." Kiba quirked an eye. He turned his attention to the utensil she was playing with. "Some friend right?"

"Oh the best right? Then, I was like what's the point. Sasuke was just pissed cause I wouldn't sleep with him, and why even bother arguing with Ino when I knew he's just using her." Sakura decided to have the spoon join the fork in a table top dance. "They deserve each other."

"And you deserve something better." Kiba said before he could stop himself. The blush caused the birthmarks to disappear from his face. Sakura felt he looked completely adorable.

Thankfully the waitress had timing that was a life saver. She placed the drinks down on the table and got the orders from the teens. Kiba made sure the conversation steered toward other topics of school gossip, and about how many kids they made scream that night.

They finished eating, and Kiba went to pay. The night had gotten cooler since they entered the small restaurant. Kiba took off his jacket.

"Here."

"No, Kiba I can't." Sakura pushed the jacket away. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Kiba. What she really wanted was to be in his arms, not his jacket.

"I insist." He looked down at her. She sighed and took the coat from him.

The jacket swallowed her tiny frame. She looked up at him with a silly expression, flapping the arms at her sides.

"Well, at least you're warmer." Kiba pointed out. "I can't help it you're tiny."

"I'm not _tiny_, I'm _petite_." Sakura shot back. "Maybe you're too big!"

"I'm an athlete. I'm suppose to be big." Kiba poked her shoulder.

"You're not_ that _big!" Sakura teased licking her tongue out. She then stuck her finger in her mouth wetting it, and pushing it into his ear.

"Ewh! What are we five?" Kiba set out to chase her. Sakura ran until she got to walkway to her house, where Kiba finally caught her. He reached for her wrist, then pulled her close.

"That took you long enough, you're slow." Sakura bragged. The scent of the man holding her filled her nose. His arms were strong as they wrapped around her. Secure. Safe. Something she never felt with Sasuke. Her body felt warm, and she couldn't decide if it was from his touch or body heat.

"No, I let you win." Kiba whispered. His heart began to skip a beat or two. They held each others' gaze for a moment before backing away from the embrace quickly.

Sakura's hands mused through her hair, while Kiba found the crack on the cement more interesting than the girl in front of him.

"I suppose I'm home safe." Sakura said. She turned to open the gate that led to her front door.

"I suppose you are." Kiba agreed. He wet his lips. Panic set in, he didn't want this moment to end. He reached for his wallet. "Sakura wait."

"What?" Sakura's stomach tingled all over hearing her name from his lips. She turned to look at him.

He handed her a twenty dollar bill. The confused expression on her face met the shy one on his.

"I believe a kiss is one dollar, right?" Kiba asked. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. The brown eyes searching the green ones for permission.

Her face flushed, and she nodded biting her lip. The Inuzuka pressed his lips against hers softly. He sucked her bottom lip, as Sakura let out a sigh and closed her eyes at the intimacy.

"Then we are going to be here for awhile," Kiba spoke against her mouth. He tilted his head to the side and moved one hand to caress her cheek. The lips pressing against her, and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Sakura's stomach tightened into a small knot, and her hands went around his neck. Kiba picked her up bridal style, walking to the porch and sitting her down on his lap on the porch swing, never breaking the kiss.

When minutes passed, and they had to separate for the sake of air, Kiba looked at her panting lightly, "That's one."

* * *

hope you guys liked it. it's fluff and sometimes fluff is good. but my editing may not be especially since i didn't edit.

r&r if you want, just to let me know if it was any good. my fave part is probably ino's thoughts on how innocent she is...


End file.
